The Book On The Bed
by KruegersMistress
Summary: The Marauders are at James's house for the summer. One rainy night they find the Harry Potter books, read and see what happens.
1. The Boy Who Lived

The Marauders Find the Harry Potter Novels

It was pouring the rain and James, Sirius and Remus, were lounging lazily about James`s bedroom bored out of their minds. " James im bored isn`t there anything we can do? " wined Sirius. "Sirius you`ve asked that same question 6 times already give it a rest will ya, im thinking, " said James. " That`s a first, " mumbled Remus, looking up from his gets up and walks over to the window watching the rain trickle down the glass. " Why did it have to rain today? We could have been playing Quidditch right now. " Just as he said that there was a loud poping noise coming from james`s bed,the boys looked at the bed curiously. Suddenly a book appeared. The boys looked at each other before walking cautiously over to the bed. " What is it? " Sirius asked. " Well Padfoot it appears to be a book, " said Remus sarcastically. " I knew that I just wanted to see if you knew, " said Sirius matter-of-factly. Remus rolled his eyes then looked back to the book and read the tittle aloud. " Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone, " relative of yours Prongs? " Remus asked looking up at James. " Not that I know of Moony, " said James. James reached over and picked up the book. " Well do you guys want to read it and find out what this book is about, and possibly why it ended up in my room? " asked James, looking at the other two boys. " Yeah,I want to know who this Harry fellow is, and if he is related to you, " said Sirius. jumping on the bed. " Yes, I agree with Padfoot, Im rather curious myself, " said Remus sitting down next to James. " Hey, what if this book is from the future or something, you never know it could be, " said Sirius suddenly. James and Remus both looked at Sirius as though he had finally lost his mind. " What? " asked Sirius looking confused. " Nothing Padfoot, I suppose it could happen, stop looking at me like that Moony, " said James. Remus ran his hand over his face. " Who is gonna read first? " asked Remus looking at his friends. " You can Moony, after all we know how much you like to read, " said James jokingly. " Alright here goes, " said Remus.

**Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone**

(Sirius) We already knew the title Moony.

(Remus) Can I atleast read half the page before you interupt?

Sirius) Carry on.

(James) You two sound like an old married couple, you know that.

(Remus & Sirius) Shut up James.

They both hit James with pillows.

(Remus) May I continue?

James and Sirius both nod.

**Chapter One**

**The Boy Who Lived**

**Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four,Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you`d expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn`t hold with such nonsense.**

(Sirius) Wow, do they ever sound like their loads of fun. he said sarcastically.

(Remus) Padfoot. he warned.

(Sirius) Ok, ok.

**Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache. Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors. The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.**

(James) Dudley? He said. What kind of name is that?

**The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their biggest fear was that somebody would discover it.**

_(_Sirius) Oh! I wonder it is.

(Remus) If you let me finish you`ll find out Padfoot.

(Sirius) Sorry. he said sheepishly. Continue.

**They didn`t think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters.**

(James) Hey! Whats wrong with us Potters?

(Remus) Do you really want an answer to that James?

(James) Not Really.

(Remus) Now, Can I resume reading?

(Sirius) Just get on with it already!

**Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley`s sister, but they hadn`t met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn`t have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as undursleyish as it was possible to be.**

(Sirius) ...unDursleyish? Is that even a word?

(Remus) No, it isn`t.

(James) God, I`d hate to be related to these people.

_*AN: If only he knew lol*_

(James) Please continue Moony.

**The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the street.**

(James) As if a Potter would be in such a boring place.

(Remus) James... Can I finish please?

(James) Carry On!

**The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son, too, but they had never even seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn`t want Dudley mixing with a child like that.**

(Sirius) These people sound like my parents. Afraid their kid might get wizard germs or something.

(James) I agree with you there, Padfoot.

Remus looks at them both with an annoyed look on his face.

(Sirius) Alright, alright keep your knickers on we`ll shut up

(Remus) Thank you.

**When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, gray Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work, and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair.**

(Sirius) Wow, what a spoiled brat!

(James) Kinda sounds like your brother Regulus. he snickered

(Sirius) Nah, Regulus is worse. One Time he asked mum for a broom and when she told him no he ripped down all the paintings in the house. Took the house elf ages to fix it all.

(Remus) Are you extending the truth again Padfoot?

(Sirius) Moony! How could think such a thing?! I am as perfect as an angel.

(Remus) So those horns are just there to support your halo then?

(Sirius) Just get on with the story...

**None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window.**

(Sirius) Real observant those two. he said, rolling his eyes.

(Remus) ...

(Sirius) Shutting up now.

**At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls. "Little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley as his left the house. He got into his car and backed out of number four`s drive.**

**It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar --- a cat reading a map. For a second, Mr. Dursley didn`t realize what he had seen --- then her jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn`t a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light. Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror, It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive --- no, **_looking _**at the sign; cats couldn`t read maps **_or _**signs. Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day.**

(Sirius) What are drills? And can this guy get any more lame?

(Remus) Drills are a muggle device used to build things.

(James) Moony, did you at any point of your life eat a dictionary?

Remus raises his eyebrow, No I did not I just enjoy learning things unlike two people I know.

(Sirius) We don`t have to read, we already know all the answers.

(James) Plus we just copy off you, Moony.

(Remus) Can I finish reading?

(James) Go ahead. he said, leaning back.

**But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn`t help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks. Mr. Dursley couldn`t bear people who dressed in funny clothes --- the getups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdos standing quite close by, They were whispering excitedly together. Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren`t young at all; why that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him! But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt --- these people were obviously collecting for something... yes, that would be it. The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills.**

(James) I wonder whats going on thats got all those wizards in the open and around muggles dressed in cloaks.

(Sirius) I know, I`m getting interested now.

(Remus) Are you feeling ok, Sirius?

(Sirius) Yeah, why?

(James) You`ve never been this interested in a book before.

(Sirius) Well I`ve never seen a book like this before. Who knows Prongs this Harry person could be your kid.

(Remus) Well we wont know if I can`t continue...

(James) Read On!

**Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he Hadn`t, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. **_He _**didn`t see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open-mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never seen an owl even at nighttime. Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more. He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he`d stretch his legs and walk across the road to buy himself a bun from the bakery.**

(Sirius) That reminds me, when is dinner?

(James) When my mum calls us down?

Remus puts his head in his hands.

(James & Sirius) What?

(Remus) Nothing.

(James) Ok, continue.

**He`d forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker`s. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn`t know why, but they made him uneasy. This bunch were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn`t see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying. "The Potters, that`s right, that`s what I heard --- " " --- yes, their son, Harry --- "**

(Remus) The plot thickens.

(Sirius) I`m really excited now.

James nods in agreement. Keep reading Moony.

**Mr. Dursley stopped dead. Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it.**

**He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone, and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his mustache, thinking... no, he was being being stupid. Potter wasn`t such an unusual name. He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry. Come to think of it, he wasn`t even sure his nephew **_was _**called Harry. He`d never even seen the boy. It might have been Harvey. Or Harold. There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn`t blame her --- if **_he`d _**had a sister like that... but all the same, those people in cloaks...**

(Sirius) What`s wrong with people in cloaks?

(Remus) Well muggles don`t wear them so it would be a little odd to them.

**He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o` clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.**

(James) How can you not see a whole person? It`s like not seeing a brick wall.

(Sirius) Muggles sometimes aren`t the brightest creatures on earth.

**"Sorry," he grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn`t seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passersby stare, "Don`t be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!"**

(James) Sounds like Professor Flitwick. he said laughing.

(Remus) So Voldemort`s dead?

(James) Appears so.

**And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off.**

The boys fall off the bed laughing. " That is just hilarious, I can see the look on Dursleys face now," said Sirius. This caused James to laugh harder. After about 15 minutes they had calmed down enough to read again.

**Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn`t approve of imagination.**

(Sirius) How boring, I owe all my success to my imagination.

**As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw --- and it didn`t improve his mood --- was the tabby cat he`d spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one, it had the same markings around its eyes.**

James looks at the other two, " Uh oh, I think its McGonagall," "I`m thinking so, too, Prongs," said Sirius. " We should know, we`ve seen her enough in the form during detentions," said James.

**"Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly.**

Remus rolled his eyes " Yeah, like thats gonna work."

**The cat didn`t move. It just gave him a stern look. Was this normal cat behavior? Mr. Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife.**

**Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door`s problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word ("Won`t"). Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news: " And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation`s owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in the daylight, There have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern." The newscaster allowed himself a grin. " Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?" " Well, Ted," said the weatherman, " I don`t know about that, but it`s not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they`ve had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early --- it`s not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight." **

Remus ponders this for a moment. "Sounds to me like some of the Magical Community is are becoming to loose about magic, the Muggles are starting to notice." "Well Moony, you can`t really blame them, they havn`t had much to celebrate, I mean it`s bad for us now but these people have had to deal with it alot longer then we have." said James. " Yes, I see your point, James, but it wouldn`t do for the Muggles to find out about us the day You-Know-Who disappears." " I think you both have a point, now continue reading," said Sirius impatiently. Remus looks at Sirius strangley but continues.

**Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters...**

James threw his hands in the air. " What`s wrong with us Potters?"

**Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He`d have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. " Er --- Petunia, dear --- you haven`t heard from your sister lately, have you?" **

**As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn`t have a sister. " No," she said sharply. " Why?" "Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. " Owls... shooting stars... and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today..." "**_ So?_**" snapped Mrs. Dursley. " Well, I just thought... maybe... it was something to do with... **_her _**crowd."**

Sirius sighed, " I think I can kinda see why slytherins hate Muggles so much, some of them especially these ones are to stupid for words." "I think i agree with you Padfoot" said James.

**Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he`d heard the name "Potter." **

**He decided he didn`t dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could, " Their son --- he`d be about Dudley`s age now, wouldn`t he?" " I Suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly. " What`s his name again? Howard, isn`t it ?" "Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me." " Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. " Yes, I quite agree."**

Remus looks at the book bewildered. " I never thought I`d see someone as unpleasant as the Slytherins, but these people make them look tolerable." No, kidding Moony." said Sirius.

**He didn`t say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and piered down into the front garden. The cat was still sitting there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something.**

**Was he imagining things? Could all this have something to do with the Potters? If it did... if it got out that they were related to a pair of --- well, he didn`t think he could bear it.**

Sirius laughed. " He sounds like my mum going on about how shes afraid it`ll get out that my cousin married a muggle." Which cousin?" asked James. " Andromeda, she married Ted Tonks I believe is his name." said Sirius

**The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters **_were_** involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind.... He couldn`t see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on --- he yawned and turned over --- it couldn`t affect **_them_**....**

" If it turns out I am somehow related to these people, remind me to turn them into bats," said James. " I`ll help ya with that, mate," said Sirius smiling evilly.

**How very wrong he was.**

Sirius snorted loudly. Remus looked up from the book exasperatedly.

(Sirius) Sorry Moony.

**Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall was showing no sign of sleepiness. It wassitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far cornner of Privet Drive. **

James shivered, " She watched Padfoot and I like that, makes the hairs on your neck stand on end. "

(Remus) Maybe you and Padfoot shouldn't get into so much trouble then, " he said matter-of-factly.

(James) We can't not get into trouble, it falls us. We are just victims of our envirement " he said innocently.

(Sirius) Yeah, we can't help it that Snape makes such a good target. It would be easier if he kept his overly large nose in his own business. Anyways continue reading. "

**It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all. A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd justpopped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.**

James and Sirius cringed.

**Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.**

James and Sirius scooted closer to Remus in excitement.

(Sirius) The suspense is killing me. "

(Remus) Wow, never thought I'd see the day when Sirius Black would get excited over a book."

(Sirius) Shut up, Moony," he said pouting.

**Albus Dumbledore didn't seen to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason , the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, " I should have known." **

(Sirius) OH! What does he know?!

(Remus) We'll never know unless I can finish. He said aggitatedly.

(James) Just keep reading.

**He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver ciggarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. **

" I want one! " exclaimed both James and Sirius.

(Remus) That's the last thing you two need. I can imagine it now, first potions class of the year and suddenly the lights go out mysteriously, then pop back on and the classes is suddenly missing two students.

(Sirius) You take all the fun out of life, you know that?

(Remus) I do not. I was merely saying thats what would happen. Am I wrong?

(Sirius) ....No " he pouted.

(James) Are you two done?

" Yep, " they both said.

**He clicked it again --- the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the**

**wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it but after a moment he spoke to it.**

(James) I wonder why Dumbledore is in such a boring Muggle place.

(Sirius) No Idea Prongs, I know I'd never be caught dead in a place like that.

(Remus) I'm sure that town is thankful you two aren't there, it might not survive.

" Shush! " they both hissed at Remus.

**" Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall. "**

" I KNEW IT! " yelled Sirius.

James and Remus stared at Sirius still startled by his outburst.

(Sirius) Sorry. " he said sheepishly.

**He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled. " How did you know it was me? " she asked. " My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly. "**

At this, all the boys erupted into laughter.

**" You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day, " said Professor McGonagall. " All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passes a dozen feasts and parties on my way here. " Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.**

(James) She kinda looks like a tiger ready to rip someone apart when she does that, " he said.

(Sirius) Agreed. "

**" Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right, " she said impatiently. " You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no --- even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news. " She jerked her head back at the Dursley's dark living-room window. " heard it. Flocks of owls...shooting stars.... Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent --- I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense. "**

(Remus) I kinda liked Dedalus, he was funny.

(Sirius) Yeah, that's why McGonagall doesn't disapproves of him. He has personality.

**" You can't blame them, " said Dumbledore gently. " We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years. "**

The boys looked at each other somberly.

(Sirius) Eleven years? I wonder what finally stopped him.

**" I know that, " said Professor McGonagall irritably. " But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors. " She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so**

**she went on. " A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really **_has _**gone, Dumbledore? " " It certainly seems so, " said Dumbledore. " We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop? " " A **_what_**? " " A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of. "**

James shook his head in disbelief. " Dumbledore and his sweets. "

**" No, thank you, " said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops. " As I say, even if You-Know-Who **_has _**gone --- " " My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this ' You-Know-Who' nonsense --- for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: **_Voldemort_**. " Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. " It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name. "** **" I know you haven't, " said Professor McGonagall, sounding half**

**exasperated, half admiring. " But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, **_Voldemort_**, was frightened of. "**

(Remus) I still don't understand why everyone is so afraid of a name, you fear the thing itself not the name.

(James) Who knows Moony.

**" You flatter me, " said Dumbledore calmly. " Voldemort had powers I will never have. " " Only because you're too --- well --- **_noble _**to use them. " " It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs. "**

(Sirius) I so don't want to know what that was about.

(James) Yeah me either....

**Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, " The owls are nothing next to the **_rumors _**that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him? " It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer.**

Remus looked at the book with total fear and sadness on his face.

(Remus) I don't want to read this book anymore, " he said with tears in his eyes.

(James) What's wrong Moony? " he asked scooting closer.

(Remus) Are you sure you want me to read what is about to be said?

(James) Yeah.

**" What they're **_saying_ , **" she pressed on, " is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are ---are --- that they're ----**_ dead._**"**

The room fell silent. Remus looked at James with tears in his eyes.

(Sirius) How can you be dead? " he asked crying.

James was in total shock, he didn't know what to think.

(Remus) James? " he asked

(James) Just read the book I don't really want to talk about it.

(Remus) Ok, James

**Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped. " Lily and James...I can't believe it...I didn't want to believe**

**it...Oh, Albus... "**

(Sirius) I guess McGonagall really does care.

James smiled weakly " Wish she had a different way of showing it besides throwing us in detention "

Remus and Sirius chuckled meekly.

**Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. " I know...I know... " he said heavily. Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. " That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry. But --- he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry **

**Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke --- and that's why he's gone. "**

James looked at the book with pride.

(James) Mine and Lily's son killed Voldemort, the most evil Wizard in history, and survived. " he said with awe and wonder in his voice.

**Dumbledore nodded glumly. " It's --- it's **_true_**? " faltered Professor McGonagall. " After all he's done...all the people he's killed...he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding...of all the things to stop him...but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive? " " We can only guess, " said Dumbledore. " We may never know. "**

**Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed her eyes beneath her spectacle.**

(James) She really does like me.

(Sirius) Never would have guessed it the way she acts, we blow up one toilet and the way she reacted we might as well have blown up the Ministry of Magic.

**Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, " Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way? "**

(Sirius) I want one of the watches, " he said drooling slightly.

(James) Whoa there Padfoot, clean yourself up man, " he laughed.

**" Yes, " said Professor McGonagall. " And I don't suppose you're going to tell me **_why _**you're here, of all places? " " I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the**

**only family he has left now. "**

" WHAT!? " cried James. " How can they even think of leaving my son with those morons? "

" Where are Moony and I at? We would take care of him, " said Sirius.

" It would have to be you, Sirius, " said Remus. " I can't take care of a baby with my condition. "

(Sirius) Shut up Moony, you could too take care of him. End of discussion.

**" You don't mean --- you **_can't _**mean the people who live **_here_**? " cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four.**

(James) Never thought I would say this, but I agree with McGonagall. "

(Sirius) I do believe the world is going to end now.

(James) Oh shut it, Padfoot.

(Sirius) Testy, testy.

(James) I said shut it! " he said, and threw a pillow at Sirius.

Remus cleared his throat aggrivatedly.

(James and Sirius) Continue!

**" Dumbledore --- you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son --- I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here! " " It's the best place for him, " said Dumbledore firmly. " His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter. "**

(James) How can he honestly believe my son is going to be well taken care of there, these people hate magic and he's magic, so they'll hate him.

(Sirius) I just wish i knew where Moony and I are, something must have happened to us too.

**" A Letter? " repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. " Really Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous --- a legend --- I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future --- there will be books written about Harry --- every child in our world will know his name! " " Exactly, " said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over his half-moon glasses. " It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it? "**

(James) I still say no.

(Remus) Well, I can see Dumbledore's reasons, but I still don't like it.

**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, " Yes --- yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore? " She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it. " Hagrid's bringing him. " " You think it --- **_wise _**--- to trust Hagrid with something as important as this? " " I would trust Hagrid with my life, " said Dumbledore. " " I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place, " said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, " but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to --- what was that? "**

(Sirius) Oh! What is it! " he asked excitedly, moving closer to Remus.

**A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as the looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky --- and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.**

Sirius's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates with wonder. " I need to have one of those, NOW! " he yelled in excitement.

Remus groaned. " No you don't Padfoot. Trust me on this "

(James) If you get one Padfoot I wanna drive it first, " he said with longing in his eyes.

**If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so **_wild _**--- long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets. " Hagrid, " said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. " At last. And where did you get that motorcycle? " " Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir " said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. " Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir "**

" YES! YES! YES! " yelled Sirius as he jumped up and down. " I have a flying motorcycle! I rock!

James also gets up and copies Sirius.

(Remus) I think I just got a gray hair....

**" No problems, were there? " " No, sir --- house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol. " Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.**

(Sirius) Uh, oh Prongs looks like Harry is gonna have the famous Potter hair.

(James) Ugh, poor kid. It's a curse i tell you, a curse!

**" Is that where ---? " whispered Professor McGonagall. " Yes, " said Dumbledore. " He'll have that scar forever. " " Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore? " " Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well --- give him here, Hagrid --- we'd better get this over with. "**

(James) They are treating my son like he's some kind of puppy their looking to pawn off on someone else. " he said exasperatedly.

(Sirius) I don't even wanna know what Dumbledore did to get a a scar the shape of the London Underground.

**Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursley's house. " Could I --- say good-bye to him, sir? " asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog. **

(Sirius) Hey! I take offence at that.

(Remus) Down, Padfoot, down.

Sirius threw a dirty sock at Remus.

**" Shhh! " hissed Professor McGonagall, " you'll wake the Muggles! " " S-s-sorry, " sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. " But I c-c-can't stand it --- Lily an' James dead --- an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles --- " " Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found, " Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.**

(Sirius) Why did it have to be you that died, James?

(James) I dunno Padfoot, I don't know. " he said heavily.

**" Well, " said Dumbledore finally, " that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."**

(James) I love how they are treating my son like a milk delivery or something. " he said sarcastically.

**" Yeah, " said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, " I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G' night, Professor McGonagall --- Professor Dumbledore, sir. " Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night. " I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall, " said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.**

(James and Sirius) That's just nasty....

**Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four. " Good luck, Harry, " he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.**

(Remus) This isn't right. How could he just leave him there?

(James) I don't know, Moony. It all seems dodgy to me, the whole thing.

**A Breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, not that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley....He couldn't know that at this very moment , people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: " To Harry Potter --- the boy who lived! "**

(Remus) That's the end of chapter one.

James's eyes shone with pride and sadness,

(Sirius) Don't worry Prongs, We'll do anything in our power to stop you from getting killed. I say we take a blood oath.

(Remus) Yeah, lets. We have to get a knife.

(James) I'll get one. " he got up and walked into the hallway, a few moments later he came back into the room. " Got one. "

(Remus) Ok, you two come sit by me. " he said. Remus took each of their hands and sliced them, They each in turn shook hands and sealed the deal.

(Sirius) Now, we are sworn never to let you die at all costs.

The boys heard someone coming upstairs. James's mom poked her head in to say dinner was ready and to wash up.

(James) Guess I'll read next chapter, lets go eat I'm starving.

*~_AN~* I know it sucked but bare with me I'm new at this lol._


	2. AN

**I am so sorry!!!!! I know it's been ages since I posted, I have had to live with no internet *cries*. BUT! I am back now so expect the books to continue as I am planning on doing all 7 books XD. Thanks for all the lovely reviews 3. **


	3. The Vanishing Glass

The boys made their way down to the diningroom where James's mother had made them a wonderful lunch. James's mother looked up at them as they came down the stairs,

"What have you boys been doing to keep yourselves entertained, you lot have been awfully quiet," she looked at them suspiciously.

James tried his best to look innocent, but failed miserably.

"Never mind I don't want to know, just as long as the house doesnt collapse." She said in an weary voice. "Anyway your just in time for lunch, help yourselves."

Sirius, James and Remus filled their plates with Mrs. Potters wonderful food.

"You know what, Prongsie? Your mum is the best cook in the Wizarding World!" Sirius said, stuffing his mouth full of Shepherd's Pie.

"Padfoot, I'd rather not wear your food," said Remus, guarding his plate from flying bits of food as Sirius tore into his food.

"Sowwy Mo'y can' elp it."

After they had finished lunch they ran back up to James's room, as they all sat back down on the bed, Remus handed the book to James

"Your sure you want to read next then?" Remus asked uncertainly. That last chapter had been shocking to say the least, to find out your best friends have died and you are apparently nowhere to be found.

"Yeah, can't get much worse, can it? I mean finding out your dead is pretty much as bad as it gets." said James.

"Come on! Lets not get depressed we're not done reading the future!" Sirius exclaimed.

"We should get a pensieve and record this for McGonagall, Sirius so worked up over a book." said Remus laughing.

"NO! Don't tell McGonagall! My reputation will be ruined!"

"Looks like you found a way to get him to listen, Moony. Threaten to tarnish his rep." said James.

Sirius mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that, Padsie pal?" James asked while still laughing.

"I said, what is this Pick On Padfoot day?" said Sirius poutingly.

"You know thats not till November, Pads. We are just warming up" Remus said cheekily.

James picked up the book. "Let's see what chapter 2 brings us, shall we?"

"The Vanishing Glass," read James.

"OH! I wonder thats all about?" exclaimed Sirius, excitedly.

**Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursleys had woken up to find their nephew on the front step, but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all. The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass number four on the Dursleys' front door; it crept into their living room, which was almost exactly the same as it had been on the night when Mr. Dursley had seen that fateful news report about the owls. Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed. Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball wearing different-colored bonnets — but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby, and now the photographs showed a large blond boy riding his first bicycle, on a carousel at the fair, playing a computer game with his father, being hugged and kissed by his mother. The room held no sign at all that another boy lived in the house, too.**

**Yet Harry Potter was still there, asleep at the moment, but not for long. His Aunt Petunia was awake and it was her shrill voice that made the first noise of the day.**

"**Up! Get up! Now!" **

"Lovely way to start the morning." said James, sarcastically.

"Bout as lovely as my mum I see" Sirius said scowling.

**Harry woke with a start. His aunt rapped on the door again.**

"**Up!" she screeched. Harry heard her walking toward the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the stove. He rolled onto his back and tried to remember the dream he had been having. It had been a good one. There had been a flying motorcycle in it. He had a funny feeling he'd had the same dream before.**

"Not a dream, Harry! You were remembering how awesome my flying motorcycle was." said Sirius, beaming.

**His aunt was back outside the door.**

"**Are you up yet?" she demanded.**

"**Nearly," said Harry.**

"**Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday."**

**Harry groaned. **

"Duddy?" James fell over laughing.

"I'd almost pity him, having a nickname like that." Sirius said chuckling.

"**What did you say?" his aunt snapped through the door.**

"**Nothing, nothing…"**

**Dudley's birthday — how could he have forgotten? Harry got slowly out of bed and started looking for socks. He found a pair under his bed and, after pulling a spider**

**off one of them, put them on. Harry was used to spiders, because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them, and that was where he slept. **

"They keep him locked in a cupboard?!" exclaimed Remus. "That's barbaric."

"These people should be chucked into an asylum, they should" said Sirius, who was looking very angry.

"Remind me to hex the ever living daylights out of these people." James said, hotly. He looked ready to kill.

**When he was dressed he went down the hall into the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents. It looked as though Dudley had gotten the new computer he wanted, not to mention the second television and the racing bike.**

"What a spoiled brat, I don't even get that many presents. Bet they don't get Harry nothing for his birthday." James said.

**Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to Harry, as Dudley was very fat and hated exercise — unless of course it involved punching somebody.**

**Dudley's favorite punching bag was Harry, but he couldn't often catch him. Harry didn't look it, but he was very fast.**

**Perhaps it had something to do with living in a dark cupboard, but Harry had always been small and skinny for his age. **

"Nope, thats just genetics." said Sirius.

"Oi!"

"You know it to be true Prongsie." Sirius said smirking.

"Can I read now?" James asked aggrivatedly

Sirius saluted him "SIR, YES SIR!"

**He looked even smaller and skinnier than he really was because all he had to wear were old clothes of Dudley's, and Dudley was about four times bigger than he was. Harry had a thin face, knobby knees, black hair,**

"Sounds like he's your carbon copy, James" said Remus.

**and bright green eyes.**

"He has Lily's eyes" said James dreamily.

"Earth to Prongs, earth to Prongs" Remus said, poking James out of his day dream.

"Oh, sorry, where was I?"

**He wore round glasses held together with a lot of Scotch tape because of all the times Dudley had punched him on the nose. The only thing Harry liked about his own appearance was a very thin scar on his forehead that was shaped like a bolt of lightning. **

"Sounds like a curse scar, to me" said Remus looking thoughtful.

**He had had it as long as he could remember, and the first question he could ever remember asking his Aunt Petunia was how he had gotten it.**

"**In the car crash when your parents died," she had said.**

"Lily and I did not die in a car crash!" James said furiously.

"YEAH!" yelled Sirius. "What's a car?"

"It's a Muggle transportation device." answered Remus.

"Do you know everything?" Sirius asked.

"Excuse me for reading" Remus huffed but didnt mean it.

"**And don't ask questions."**

**Don't ask questions — that was the first rule for a quiet life with the Dursleys.**

"How is he suppose to learn, if he can't ask questions" Remus said indignantly, he took learning seriously.

**Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Harry was turning over the bacon.**

"**Comb your hair!" he barked, by way of a morning greeting.**

"Wont do any good. It will just stick up again. It's the Potter genes kicking in again." said a bemused James.

"Not everyone can have hair as prettiful as mine!" said Sirius. James and Remus looked as him as if he'd grown 2 heads.

"What?" asked Sirius completely confused.

"Did you just say "prettiful"?" asked a slightly weirded out Remus.

"Padfoot sometimes I wonder about you, mate." said James, scooting away from Sirius slightly.

"I was only kidding," said Sirius smirking.

"Sure mate, sure you were." said James jokingly.

**About once a week, Uncle Vernon looked over the top of his newspaper and shouted that Harry needed a haircut. Harry must have had more haircuts than the rest of the boys in his class put together, but it made no difference, his hair simply grew that way — all over the place.**

**Harry was frying eggs by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother. Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon. He had a large pink face, not much neck, small, watery blue eyes, and thick blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head. **

"Charming" said Remus.

**Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel — Harry often said that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig. **

"HA! Your son is funny James, wonder where he got that from." said a laughing Sirius.

"HEY!" exclaimed James, grabbing a pillow his walloped Sirius in the head.

**Harry put the plates of egg and bacon on the table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room. Dudley, meanwhile, was counting his presents. His face fell.**

"**Thirty-six," he said, looking up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year." **

"**Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's here under this big one from Mummy and Daddy."**

"**All right, thirty-seven then," said Dudley, going red in the face. Harry, who could see a huge Dudley tantrum coming on, began wolfing down his bacon as fast as possible in case Dudley turned the table over. **

"He really is like my brother, Regulus." said Sirius darkly

**Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger, too, because she said quickly, "And we'll buy you another two presents while we're out today. How's that, popkin? Two more presents. Is that all right?" **

"She really shouldn't be incouraging him to throw fits" said Remus.

**Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work. Finally he said slowly, "So I'll have thirty… thirty…" **

"The pig in a wig can't even count properly, Merlin he's thick." said Sirius.

"**Thirty-nine, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia.**

"**Oh." Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. "All right then."**

**Uncle Vernon chuckled.**

"**Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. 'Atta boy, Dudley!" He ruffled Dudley's hair.**

**At that moment the telephone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Harry and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap the racing bike, a video camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer games, and a VCR.**

**He was ripping the paper off a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone looking both angry and worried.**

"**Bad news, Vernon," she said. "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take him."**

"He has a name, USE IT!" said James, hotly.

**She jerked her head in Harry's direction.**

**Dudley's mouth fell open in horror, but Harry's heart gave a leap. Every year on Dudley's birthday, his parents took him and a friend out for the day, to adventure parks, hamburger restaurants, or the movies. Every year, Harry was left behind with Mrs. Figg, a mad old lady who lived two streets away. Harry hated it there. The whole house smelled of cabbage and Mrs. Figg made him look at photographs of all the cats she'd ever owned. **

"I'm sorry Harry" said Remus, having had simular experiences with his mad old aunt, Beatrice, Who was obsessed with cats and had once hit him with her purse for scaring one of her precious cats.

"**Now what?" said Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at Harry as though he'd planned this. Harry knew he ought to feel sorry that Mrs. Figg had broken her leg, but it wasn't easy when he reminded himself it would be a whole year before he had to look at Tibbles, Snowy, Mr. Paws, and Tufty again. **

"Oh, no! Whatever will he do till then?" said Sirius in fake disappointment.

"**We could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested.**

"**Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the boy."**

**The Dursleys often spoke about Harry like this, as though he wasn't there — or rather, as though he was something very nasty that couldn't understand them, like a slug. **

"**What about what's-her-name, your friend — Yvonne?"**

"**On vacation in Majorca," snapped Aunt Petunia.**

"**You could just leave me here," Harry put in hopefully (he'd be able to watch what he wanted on television for a change and maybe even have a go on Dudley's computer).**

"Don't think thats going to happen, Harry." said Remus.

**Aunt Petunia looked as though she'd just swallowed a lemon.**

"**And come back and find the house in ruins?" she snarled. **

"**I won't blow up the house," said Harry, but they weren't listening.**

"Why not? That sounds like a smashing idea!" said Sirius, excitedly.

"**I suppose we could take him to the zoo," said Aunt Petunia slowly, "… and leave him in the car…" **

"**That car's new, he's not sitting in it alone…"**

**Dudley began to cry loudly. In fact, he wasn't really crying — it had been years since he'd really cried — but he knew that if he screwed up his face and wailed, his mother would give him anything he wanted.**

"**Dinky Duddydums, **

The boys burst out laughing at this.

"You know, if he wasn't such a git I would almost feel sorry for him" said James still laughing.

**don't cry, Mummy won't let him spoil your special day!" she cried, flinging her arms around him.**

"**I… don't… want… him… t-t-to come!" Dudley yelled between huge, pretend sobs. "He always sp-spoils everything!" He shot Harry a nasty grin through the gap in his mother's arms. **

"I don't feel so sorry anymore," Sirius said.

**Just then, the doorbell rang — "Oh, good Lord, they're here!" said Aunt Petunia frantically — and a moment later, Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss, walked in with his mother.**

**Piers was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat. He was usually the one who held people's arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them. Dudley stopped pretending to cry at once.**

**Half an hour later, Harry, who couldn't believe his luck, was sitting in the back of the Dursleys' car with Piers and Dudley, on the way to the zoo for the first time in his life. His aunt and uncle hadn't been able to think of anything else to do with him, but before they'd left, Uncle Vernon had taken Harry aside.**

"**I'm warning you," he had said, putting his large purple face right up close to Harry's, "I'm warning you now, boy — any funny business, anything at all — and you'll be in that cupboard from now until Christmas."**

"**I'm not going to do anything," said Harry, "honestly…"**

**But Uncle Vernon didn't believe him. No one ever did.**

**The problem was, strange things often happened around Harry and it was just no good telling the Dursleys he didn't make them happen.**

**Once, Aunt Petunia, tired of Harry coming back from the barbers looking as though he hadn't been at all, had taken a pair of kitchen scissors and cut his hair so short he was almost bald except for his bangs, which she left "to hide that horrible scar." Dudley had laughed himself silly at Harry, who spent a sleepless night imagining school the next day, where he was already laughed at for his baggy clothes and taped glasses.**

**Next morning, however, he had gotten up to find his hair exactly as it had been before Aunt Petunia had sheared it off. **

**He had been given a week in his cupboard for this, even though he had tried to explain that he couldn't explain how it had grown back so quickly. **

**Another time, Aunt Petunia had been trying to force him into a revolting old sweater of Dudley's (brown with orange puff balls). **

Sirius looked revolted at the description of the sweater.

**The harder she tried to pull it over his head, the smaller it seemed to become, until finally it might have fitted a hand puppet, but certainly wouldn't fit Harry.**

**Aunt Petunia had decided it must have shrunk in the wash and, to his great relief, Harry wasn't punished. **

**On the other hand, he'd gotten into terrible trouble for being found on the roof of the school kitchens. Dudley's gang had been chasing him as usual when, as much to Harry's surprise as anyone else's, there he was sitting on the chimney. **

"He's done loads of accidental magic, Prongs. He must be pretty powerful." said Remus thoughtfully.

"Yeah, he even apparated" said James proudly.

"Your son is awesome Prongs" said Sirius.

**The Dursleys had received a very angry letter from Harry's headmistress telling them Harry had been climbing school buildings. But all he'd tried to do (as he shouted at Uncle Vernon through the locked door of his cupboard) was jump behind the big trashcans outside the kitchen doors. Harry supposed that the wind must have caught him in mid-jump. **

"Nope, my son. You apparated" grinned James.

**But today, nothing was going to go wrong. It was even worth being with Dudley and Piers to be spending the day somewhere that wasn't school, his cupboard, or Mrs. Figg's cabbage-smelling living room.**

**While he drove, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia. He liked to complain about things: people at work, Harry, the council, Harry, the bank, and Harry were just a few of his favorite subjects. This morning, it was motorcycles.**

"Whats wrong with motorcycles" said Sirius grumpily.

"… **roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums," he said, as a motorcycle overtook them.**

"**I had a dream about a motorcycle," said Harry, remembering suddenly. "It was flying." **

"I see he inherited your tact, James." said Remus

"Ye--, OI! I have some tact thank you very much" James huffed

**Uncle Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front. He turned right around in his seat and yelled at Harry, his face like a gigantic beet with a mustache: "MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!"**

**Dudley and Piers sniggered.**

"**I know they don't," said Harry. "It was only a dream."**

**But he wished he hadn't said anything. If there was one thing the Dursleys hated even more than his asking questions, it was his talking about anything acting in a way it shouldn't, no matter if it was in a dream or even a cartoon — they seemed to think he might get dangerous ideas. **

"Git!" said Sirius

**It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families. The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice creams at the entrance and then, because the smiling lady in the van had asked Harry what he wanted before they could hurry him away, they bought him a cheap lemon ice pop. **

Sirius started drooling "Mmmm, food."

"We just ate Padfoot, you can't possibly be hungry" said Remus

"I'm always hungry, Moony" said Sirius

**It wasn't bad, either, Harry thought, licking it as they watched a gorilla scratching its head who looked remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn't blond. **

They chuckled at this.

"Your sons a genius,Prongs" said Sirius still chuckling.

**Harry had the best morning he'd had in a long time. He was careful to walk a little way apart from the Dursleys so that Dudley and Piers, who were starting to get bored with the animals by lunchtime, wouldn't fall back on their favorite hobby of hitting him.**

**They ate in the zoo restaurant, and when Dudley had a tantrum because his knickerbocker glory didn't have enough ice cream on top, Uncle Vernon bought him another one and Harry was allowed to finish the first.**

**Harry felt, afterward, that he should have known it was all too good to last.**

"The plot thickens!" exclaimed Sirius jumping up with his hand raised.

"Sit down before you hurt yourself, Padfoot," said James pulling Sirius back down.

**After lunch they went to the reptile house. It was cool and dark in there, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's car and crushed it into a trash can — but at the moment it didn't look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep.**

**Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils.**

"**Make it move," he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge.**

"**Do it again," Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on.**

"**This is boring," Dudley moaned. He shuffled away.**

**Harry moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. He wouldn't have been surprised if it had died of boredom itself — no company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long. It was worse than having a cupboard as a bedroom, where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up; at least he got to visit the rest of the house. **

**The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with Harry's.**

**It winked.**

They stared at the book shocked.

"Is he what I think he is?" asked James wearily

"I think so, Prongs" said Remus

"He's a Parselmouth!" said Sirius look at the book as though it were lying.

**Harry stared. Then he looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching. They weren't. He looked back at the snake and winked, too.**

**The snake jerked its head toward Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave Harry a look that said quite plainly:**

"**I get that all the time."**

"**I know," Harry murmured through the glass, though he wasn't sure the snake could hear him. "It must be really annoying."**

**The snake nodded vigorously.**

"**Where do you come from, anyway?" Harry asked.**

**The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. Harry peered at it.**

**Boa Constrictor, Brazil.**

"**Was it nice there?"**

**The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and Harry read on: This specimen was bred in the zoo. "Oh, I see — so you've never been to Brazil?"**

"That's kind of creepy" said James.

**As the snake shook its head, a deafening shout behind Harry made both of them jump. "DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!"**

**Dudley came waddling toward them as fast as he could.**

"**Out of the way, you," he said, punching Harry in the ribs. Caught by surprise, Harry fell hard on the concrete floor. **

"DON'T HIT MY SON YOU PRAT!" yelled James looking furious.

**What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened — one second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror. **

" I wonder whats happening?" asked Sirius excitedly bouncing on the bed.

James and Remus looked at each other as though worrying for their friends sanity.

**Harry sat up and gasped; the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished.**

"HA! Take that you spoiled brat!" said James laughing.

**The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits.**

**As the snake slid swiftly past him, Harry could have sworn a low, hissing voice said, "Brazil, here I come… Thanksss, amigo."**

**The keeper of the reptile house was in shock.**

"**But the glass," he kept saying, "where did the glass go?"**

**The zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong, sweet tea while he apologized over and over again. Piers and Dudley could only gibber. As far as Harry had seen, the snake hadn't done anything except snap playfully at their heels as it passed, but by the time they were all back in Uncle Vernon's car, Dudley was telling them how it had nearly bitten off his leg, while Piers was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death. But worst of all, for Harry at least, was Piers calming down enough to say, "Harry was talking to it, weren't you, Harry?".**

"Ugh, why did he have to mention that? Now Harry's going to be in trouble for this." said James sullenly

"Stupid Git, the snake didnt even touch them" said Sirius angrily

"You realise this is a book at they can't hear you, right?" asked Remus

**Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house before starting on Harry. He was so angry he could hardly speak. He managed to say, "Go — cupboard — stay — no meals," before he collapsed into a chair, and Aunt Petunia had to run and get him a large brandy.**

**Harry lay in his dark cupboard much later, wishing he had a watch. He didn't know what time it was and he couldn't be sure the Dursleys were asleep yet. Until they were, he couldn't risk sneaking to the kitchen for some food. **

"No one should have to grow up like that" said Remus glumily

"I wish I knew where Moony and I are, we should have rescued him" said Sirius

**He'd lived with the Dursleys almost ten years, ten miserable years, as long as he could remember, ever since he'd been a baby and his parents had died in that car crash. He couldn't remember being in the car when his parents had died. Sometimes, when he strained his memory during long hours in his cupboard, he came up with a strange vision: a blinding flash of green light and a burning pain on his forehead. **

The boys all looked very sad at this.

"I can't believe he survived the killing cure at 1 year old" said Remus resting a hand on his friends shoulder.

"Yeah, he's walking medical miracle" joked Sirius feebly trying to lighten the mood.

**This, he supposed, was the crash, though he couldn't imagine where all the green light came from. He couldn't remember his parents at all. **

James looked close to tears at this.

**His aunt and uncle never spoke about them, and of course he was forbidden to ask questions. There were no photographs of them in the house.**

**When he had been younger, Harry had dreamed and dreamed of some unknown relation coming to take him away, but it had never happened;**

**the Dursleys were his only family. Yet sometimes he thought (or maybe hoped) that strangers in the street seemed to know him. Very strange strangers they were, too.**

**A tiny man in a violet top hat had bowed to him once while out shopping with Aunt Petunia and Dudley. After asking Harry furiously if he knew the man, Aunt Petunia had rushed them out of the shop without buying anything. A wild-looking old woman dressed all in green had waved merrily at him once on a bus. A bald man in a very long purple coat had actually shaken his hand in the street the other day and then walked away without a word. The weirdest thing about all these people was the way they seemed to vanish the second Harry tried to get a closer look.**

**At school, Harry had no one. Everybody knew that Dudley's gang hated that odd Harry Potter in his baggy old clothes and broken glasses, and nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's gang.**

"I hate Dudley more then the whole of Slytherin house." grumbled Sirius.

"I know what ya mean Padfoot, this boys a nightmare" said James. "Well thats the end of Chapter 2, your turn Sirius.

Sirius ripped the book outta James hand. James raised his eyebrow but said nothing.


End file.
